opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Human Weapons
Armor Name: Alastoru Wielder: Skyler Weapon Type: Exo-suit Special: We Fight as One: '''The cap on Remembered skill increases to 60 hp lost, however going over the original cap of 30 causes hemorrhaging. Moreover the efficiency of Remembered skill is increased such that every point of HP lost increases the selected attribute by 2 points. '''DevilFruit: Paw Paw: ' +20 to Unarmed Parry. ' Damage Rejection: As a full round action Skylar may as a touch attack hit herself or another person with her paws, forcing all the damage they've accumulated from their bodies. Creating a bubble of pain proportional in size to the damage. Anyone who is cast into the bubble will then take all the rejected damage. As a normal attack Skylar may redirect the bubble causing it to drift at a rate of 5ft per round, she may sacrifice another attack to double that speed, however it is impossible to move the bubble any faster without falling into it. ' Would you like to take a trip?: '''As a full round touch attack Skylar may attempt to hit a person with her paw pads. This attack will provoke dread in experience fighters who will sense it's lethality and the lunge to make the hit is particularly slow compared to Skylar's other moves. Therefore, opponents may attempt a reflex save against a DC of 2x Skylar's level in order to attempt their defense roll a second time. If successful the opponent is encased in a paw bubble and shot away at such high speeds that to most persons they will seem to simply disappear. The paw bubble will transport the target to a destination pre-selected by Skylar at a speed of 1200 ft/round. Long distance travel requires a navigation check which can be assisted by another character. ' Smooth Bubble Shoot: Skylar can synergize the Paw fruit with her Smooth fruit allowing her to throw bubbles of smoothness including Unsmooth World. In the specific case of Unsmooth World she can make a ranged touch attack against a target and if successful the bubble will latch on to and follow that target like it would her. (Unfinished) ''' Shock: ' Rokushiki Power: '''Doubles the damage of Rokuogan and Rankyaku '''Diamond Diamond:' +10 Devil Fruit Armor Bonus to Defense 2x DR from all forms of Tekkai Bonuses: Requires: Speaks to: '''Skylar '''Personality: Appearance: ''' '''Quotes: Notes: ''' '''Weapon Name: Eclipse (Yoru no Shukketsu) Wielder: Amador Radcliff Weapon Type: Absolute Grade Great Shardsword Special: ''' '''Yoru: '''Adds additional Armament Haki damage up to the wielders Armament Haki damage for all attacks in a round but deals that amount in lifeforce damage to the wielder. '''Shardblade Functions: * Basic Description: '''When active the blade phases through non-living things expending energy as it does whether the wielder wishes it to or not. Even when passing through a living thing it cuts the soul more than the body. Leaving the flesh mostly intact but rapidly necrotizing. Limbs severed by this blade are paralyzed, all connections to the nervous system severed. If the target is cut along the neck roll 1d6+6 after that period of time the target will be brain dead whether their hp is below zero or not. Reconnecting parts of the body severed by this weapon requires specific attention and requires a heal check of 40 with a DC of 50 for spinal injuries. As a consequence of being disconnected from the soul, any devil fruit powers are lost to that limb. * '''Armor Penetration: '''Ignores armor and weapons that attempt to deflect it. Though it clashes normally with other sentient items and severs the souls of zoan items. On a successful hit, the wielder takes 1 point of damage to their lifeforce for every point of armor ignored by the blade, that is the base defense bonus granted by the armor '''only not including bonuses granted by stance, though those bonuses are also negated. Additionally 5 lifeforce damage is done to the wielder when cutting through flesh, 10 when severing a limb, and 20 when cutting through the spine along any point. * Lifeforce Damage: '''Lifeforce damage is in most circumstances non-lethal, if it pushes the users hp below zero they will be unconscious rather than dying and should be tallied separately from lethal damage. However it is not healable by any means other than rest and the bodies natural or unnatural recuperative properties. Finally if the user takes an amount of Lifeforce damage equal to their total hp they will die and their soul may require up to a month to grow strong enough to move on towards the afterlife. * '''Precision Cuts: '''Due to the nature of the Shardblade function weapon strength, weight and gravity smash cannot be applied to damage rolls, only Dexterity or Wisdom. * '''Critical Hits: '''Critical hits with this weapon deal additional damage but severance must be confirmed. That is if the wielder crits he must roll his attack roll a second time and beat his opponent's defense again for the critical effects to be applied. On a successful non-natural critical deal double damage and roll 1d8 to determine severance. # Left Arm # Right Arm # Left Leg # Right Leg # Lower Spine # - 8. None * On a natural crit roll confirmation still need to be confirmed however they deal triple damage and roll 1d6 to determine severance. # Left Arm # Right Arm # Left Leg # Right Leg # Lower Spine # Neck * '''Souledge Ability Damage: '''4d6 + 3x Wis or Dex Mod + Haki + Yoru '''Nightblood Abilities: * Dark Steel: Immediately upon being drawn from it's metal sheathe by a compatible host, Nightblood frenzies the host into a rage. The host will continue to kill until no enemies are left and then until no allies are left, the host makes a will save of DC 30 to sheathe the sword, or rage runs out. The DC increases every second round starting at 30 then 33, 36, 39, and 42. The DC can also decreased by 2 for each round the save is attempted. * Bloodlusting Blade: '''Upon being drawn Nightblood begins drawing blood from it's host, the blade darkening as it draws more blood. Every second round the rate at which it draws blood and damages it's host is increased. Starting at 1d4 then 1d6, 1d8, 1d10, and 1d12. The amount of blood drawn that round is added to Nightblood's attack damage for that round. If rage ends normally the sword continues to draw blood until sheathed but all bonuses are lost. * '''Bond With Amador: '''Nightblood trusts Amador as a judge of good and evil. Amador can now increase the rate of blood draw to higher dice intentionally but cannot decrease it till Nightblood is sheaved. * '''Bonuses: Grants the user a rank in rage (not including the bonus to will save) if they do not have it. If they do have rage it alters their rage bonuses by +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, -2 to defense, and removes Rage's bonus to will save. * Ghost Blade Circumstance: ''' Bonus to Strength and Consittution is reduced to +2, and the wielder keeps rage's bonus to will save. '''Darkness Tech: * Devil Body Negation: Whether using armament Haki or not this swords attacks can ignore devilfruit bodies. Kilo Tech and Ton Fruit: * Mass Multiplication: '''Multiplies base weapon and attribute damage by 2.5x. Includes gravity smash but not Armament Haki. '''Clear Clear Fruit: * Invisibility: '''The sword can turn itself invisible when not clashing. +10 to hit against non Mantra Users. Can turn other people or objects invisible for short periods of time. '''Smooth Tech: '''Gives a to hit bonus of +2 points of smoothness against unarmored, +4 points against light, +6 points against medium, and +8 points of smoothness against heavily armored opponents. '''Divider of Heaven: '''As a full round action. This move ignites rockets on the back of the sword for a single devastating chop. This attack does 3x normal damage. The additional speed of the blade also makes it more difficult to defend against granting a +5 to the attack. This drains all of the swords fuel. '''Weapon Weapon Form: Lantern Shield Special: * Blood Oath(Defend Good): In this form Nightblood can use the effect of Bloodlusting Blade for defense rather than attack. Using his Haki and the blood of his host he can increase Amador's defense or parry by an amount equal to the blood drained that turn by "Bloodlusting Blade" * Damage: '''2.5x(1d12 + Mod + Gravity Smash) + Elemental Damage (Does not include bleed damage) + Haki + Yoru * '''Defense Bonus: '''2 + Blood loss for that round '''Weapon Weapon Form: Scythe Special: * Blood Harvest: Allows Amador to take and use the Force of Habit feat. * Reach Around: '''Allows the wielder to perform feats which normally require the user to be behind or flanking the target while in front of the target. * '''Damage: '''2.5x(2d6 + Mod + Gravity Smash) + Elemental + Blood loss for that round + Haki + Yoru * '''Crit Info: '''4x '''Normal Eclipse Damage: 2.5x(4d6 + 2xStr Mod + Gravity Smash) +11 heat or cold + Blood Loss for that round + Haki + Yoru Crit Range: '''18-20, 2x '''Requires: 16 Wis or Dex, 40 Strength Personality: '''Manic Depressive '''Appearance: '''10 feet long and black as night but with a mirror-like shine a sickening smoke flows off it when it draws blood though this is only visible to those with Mantra. When Souledge is active light appears to curve around it, warping the air immediately around it like a mirage. '''Quotes: Weapon Name: Souledge Wielder: Amador Radcliff Weapon Type: Shardblade Special: ''' '''Basic Description: '''In combat the blade phases through non-living things expending energy as it does whether the wielder wishes it to or not. Even when passing through a living thing it cuts the soul more than the body. Leaving the flesh mostly intact but rapidly necrotizing. Limbs severed by this blade are paralyzed, all connections to the nervous system severed. If the target is cut along the neck roll 1d6+6 after that period of time the target will be brain dead whether their hp is below zero or not. Reconnecting parts of the body severed by this weapon requires specific attention and requires a heal check of 40 with a DC of 50 for spinal injuries. As a consequence of being disconnected from the soul, any devil fruit powers are lost to that limb. '''Armor Penetration: '''Ignores armor and weapons that attempt to deflect it. Though it clashes normally with other sentient items and severs the souls of zoan items. On a successful hit, the wielder takes 1 point of damage to their lifeforce for every point of armor ignored by the blade, that is the base defense bonus granted by the armor '''only not including bonuses granted by stance, though those bonuses are also negated. Additionally 5 lifeforce damage is done to the wielder when cutting through flesh, 10 when severing a limb, and 20 when cutting through the spine along any point. Lifeforce Damage: '''Lifeforce damage is in most circumstances non-lethal, if it pushes the users hp below zero they will be unconscious rather than dying and should be tallied separately from lethal damage. However it is not healable by any means other than rest and the bodies natural or unnatural recuperative properties. Finally if the user takes an amount of Lifeforce damage equal to their total hp they will die and their soul may require up to a month to grow strong enough to move on towards the afterlife. '''Precision Cuts: '''Due to the nature of the weapon strength cannot be applied to the attack or damage rolls, only Dexterity or Wisdom. '''Critical Hits: '''Critical hits with this weapon deal additional damage but severance must be confirmed. That is if the wielder crits he must roll his attack roll a second time and beat his opponent's defense again for the critical effects to be applied. On a successful non-natural critical deal double damage and roll 1d8 to determine severance. 1: Left Arm 2: Right Arm 3: Left Leg 4: Right Leg 5: Lower Spine 6-8: None On a natural crit roll confirmation still need to be confirmed however they deal triple damage and roll 1d6 to determine severance. 1: Left Arm 2: Right Arm 3: Left Leg 4: Right Leg 5: Lower Spine 6: Neck '''Damage: '''3d6 + 3x Wis or Dex Mod '''Crit Range: '''18-20 '''Requires: 16 Wis or Dex Personality: '''Depressed '''Appearance: '''5 feet long and brilliantly bright with a mirror-like shine, light appears to curve around it, warping the air immediately around it like a mirage when active. '''Quotes: “I could calculate your chance of survival, but you won’t like it.” “The first hundred years were the worst. And the second hundred: they were the worst, too. The third hundred I didn’t enjoy at all. After that, I went into a bit of a decline. ” Notes: ''' '''Armor Name: Kholin Wielder: Malcolm Weapon Type: Shardplate Special: '''When active armor deals 10 HP per round. '''Perseverance Rank 1: '''Transformation, allows the suit to switch between the active armor and passive clothing, shape of the clothing defined by the will of the user. Costs 20 HP damage to change form. Counts as wearing one additional piece of armor for Armored stance. '''Perseverance Rank 2: '''The user may get a +10 bonus to any strength based check, including attack. Deals 10 additional damage to user. '''Perseverance Rank 3: '''The user may increase their defense by 1 for every 2 HP sacrificed per round. Maximum bonus 15. '''Perseverance Rank 4: '''At the cost of 4 CON the user may gain one additional use of the Immortality feat. If the user uses this more than twice they will die after the battle. Cannot be used a 4th time. '''Bonuses: +20 to Defense, Armor Check Penalty: +2, +5 ft/turn movement speed. Damage: + 1d8 + Overclock to Unarmed Strike Requires: Personality: Brash, Daring, Always willing to rush into a fight. Force Fruit: ''' * '''Defense Bonus: '''Gains an additional +10 dodge bonus to defense.(Not Negated by Armament) and +10 Armor Bonus.(Negated by Armament) * '''Reflection: '''Grants immunity to most normal attacks. If Malcolm's defense roll beats a target's attack roll by 15 or more the attack is reflected directly back at the target with the same attack roll. * '''Damage Bonus: All attacks performed by Malcolm deal double damage. * Effective Strength Bonus: '''Malcolm gains a bonus to strength equal to 3x his current constitution score. However, there are many situations where Malcolm has nearly infinite mass and strength. For example, it is impossible to escape from Malcolm's grapple using opposed grapple checks, though the escape artist skill can still be used. * '''Acceleration Bonus: '''Malcolm can now accelerate using the force fruit. He gains +10 to his base movement speed. He may keep his momentum from previous rounds but accelerating by normal means becomes more difficult at faster velocities, see the smooth fruit "Skating" for details. However, Malcolm may always as a swift action Malcolm can accelerate by an amount equal to his base movement speed using the power of his armor. Due to the nature of the power this does not become less effective at higher velocities. '''Darkness Fruit: * Devil Body Negation: Whether using armament Haki or not Malcolm's attacks can ignore devilfruit bodies. * Gravity Grasp: 'Malcolm gains a +20 to grapple checks and may initiate grapple checks from a distance at a penalty equal to the target's distance beyond his melee range. Any target grappled by Malcolm has their devil fruit power disabled. * '''Black Hole: '''Malcolm can as a two round action create a gravity swamp within a 30 ft radius of himself. Movement speed is halved while in the swamp, anything that does not leave the swamp by the end of Malcolm's next turn is consumed and stored in hammerspace. Malcolm may keep up to 5 tons of mass in this hammerspace. Releasing the mass is a standard action. '''Appearance: ' '''Quotes: Notes: - Name: '''Connection - '''Name: Empathy Held by Omicron Power: 'Can drain or heal life, must drain an amount of life before healing it. Can use healing abilities to enhance a person or animals health and allow them to develop stronger and healthier. '''Name: '''Balance '''Power: '''Can drain or heal life, must drain an amount of life before healing it. Can use healing abilities to enhance a person or animals health and allow them to develop stronger and healthier. '''Attachment: '''Can use some of it's healing and damaging force to quickly affix itself to a persons skin, by killing the skin and regrowing it such that it is interwoven with the sphere's porous surface. Removing Balance at this point is difficult for most people and minimally does an amount of damage equal to the target's level. '''Hurting: '''Balance can drain up to 15 hp or 15% total hp (Whichever is higher) of a character's vitality per round. This damage cannot be healed easily. DC's for heal checks are increased by 10. Cyborg Surgery and supernatural means are unaffected by this increased DC. '''Healing: '''Balance can heal up to 100 hp in a single round. This is taking from Balance's stored life force. '''Storage: '''Balance can hold up to 300 hp of life force. '''Limitations: '''Balance accelerates normal healing and as such cannot heal some wounds. For example a person who's limb has been severed will find their skin healing around the stump if the limb isn't reattached beforehand. - '''Name: '''Longshot '''Power: ' - '''Name: '''Presence Held by Quincy '''Power: '''Can hide or enhance the presence of others. Absorbs presence in multiples of 10. Absorbing presence negates the ability by that many points of observation Haki so absorbing 30 per round makes the user invisible to all haki it is possible to hide from. Can absorb up to 180 points of presence. Can also be used to enhance presence. Every 6 points of presence consumed can be used to increase an intimidate or diplomacy roll by 1. However enhancing presence will also decrease the DC for spotting via Mantra, highlighting the user and capturing the attention of anyone with Mantra. It also makes normal persons more likely to notice you. - '''Name: '''Indolence Held by Amador '''Power: '''Grants the user the ability to ignore their normal limits, ignoring pain, enhancing their abilities while damaging their body. Can increase any attribute by up to 10 points for up to 10 minutes. However the user takes that many points of damage per round and takes 1 Con damage for every round of use. Moreover once deactivated the targeted attribute takes damage equal to half the bonus rounded up. - '''Name: '''Transience '''Power: '''Alters the age of living things. '''Name: '''N-th Degree Held by Negi '''Shield Name: ??? Wielder: Malcolm Weapon Type: Tower Shield Special: ''' '''Empathy Rank 1: '''Transparent Shield - Persons behind the shield can see through it. '''Empathy Rank 2: '''On a successful parry the user may elect to have the opponent's attack damage done to opponent at the cost of taking that damage themselves. '''Bonuses: +6 to Defense, Bonus to Parry equal to half the user's level rounded down. Damage: 3d6 + Overclock Requires: Personality: Overly concerned. Appearance: ''' '''Quotes: Notes: - Weapon Name: Nightblood Wielder: Amador Radcliff Weapon Type: Shardblade Special: ' Dark Steel:' Immediately upon being drawn from it's metal sheathe by a compatible host, Nightblood frenzies the host into a rage. The host will continue to kill until no enemies are left and then until no allies are left, the host makes a will save of DC 30 to sheathe the sword, or rage runs out. The DC increases every second round starting at 30 then 33, 36, 39, and 42. The DC can also decreased by 2 for each round the save is attempted. ' Bloodlusting Blade:' Upon being drawn Nightblood begins drawing blood from it's host, the blade darkening as it draws more blood. Every second round the rate at which it draws blood and damages it's host is increased. Starting at 1d4 then 1d6, 1d8, 1d10, and 1d12. The amount of blood drawn that round is added to Nightblood's attack damage for that round. If rage ends normally the sword continues to draw blood until sheathed but all bonuses are lost. ' Bond With Amador: '''Nightblood trusts Amador as a judge of good and evil. Amador can now increase the rate of blood draw to higher dice intentionally but cannot decrease it till Nightblood is sheaved. '''Bonuses:' Grants the user a rank in rage (not including the bonus to will save) if they do not have it. If they do have rage it alters their rage bonuses by +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, -2 to defense, and removes Rage's bonus to will save. ' Ghost Blade Circumstance:' Bonus to Strength and Consittution is reduced to +2, and the wielder keeps rage's bonus to will save. Damage: 2d6 + 1.5*STR + Elemental + Bleeding Damage for that round. Requires: 18 Strength, 22 to wield one handed. Can be used by person's of lower strength but they move as if dragged around by it and lose thrice as much blood. Speaks to: '''Amador and Squid '''Personality: Nightblood is cheerful, friendly, and optimistic. However, he was born with the command to “Destroy Evil”. Unlike the other human weapons he was allowed no memory of his life as a man and has only been given this command, as such this command manifests as a lust for destruction since he has no memory with which to define evil. Even while sheathed will talk to it's selected host, but must be touched to be heard by others. Neutral or Evil person's are compelled to draw him while Good person's will feel slightly sick around him. Voice(For DM's Sake): '''Nightblood '''Appearance: '''As long as many men are tall with a large but refined edge. This silvery blade darkens as it draws blood from its host. '''Quotes: “Hello friend, would you like to destroy some evil today?”, “Isn't it odd that you call the other sword Blood Sucker when I'm the one who sucks your blood?” Notes: '''According to Lilly he was once a powerful enemy and that is why his memories have been erased. '''DevilFruit: '''Can make people and objects invisible for a limited period of time. '''DevilTech: Weapon Weapon Weapon Weapon Form: Lantern Shield Special: Blood Oath(Defend Good): In this form Nightblood can use the effect of Bloodlusting Blade for defense rather than attack. Using his Haki and the blood of his host he can increase Amador's defense or parry by an amount equal to the blood drained that turn by "Bloodlusting Blade" Damage: '''1d8 + Mod + Elemental Damage (Does not include bleed damage) '''Defense Bonus: '''2 + Blood loss for that round '''Weapon Weapon Form: Scythe Special: Blood Harvest: Allows Amador to take and use the Force of Habit feat. Reach Around: '''Allows the wielder to perform feats which normally require the user to be behind or flanking the target while in front of the target. '''Damage: '''2d4 + Mod + Elemental + Blood loss for that round. '''Crit Info: '''4x '''Equipment Name: Clarance Equipment Type: '''Glasses '''Special: Second Sight: Highlights objects of interest, such as traps, treasure, and enemy attacks. +5 to spot, search, and appraise. +3 to defense and reflex save. May induce visual hallucinations. Due to the mental strain users take a -2 to intelligence score. Additionally the glasses causes 2 points of intelligence score damage for each hour it is worn per day. This damage is recovered by getting 8 hours of sleep. Read Opponent: As a full round action they may judge an opponent and identify a weakpoint on them. This usually means doing 1.5 or 2x damage when making called shots to a weak point, finding a means of bypassing armor, or identifying an elemental weakness. This ability strains the wielder mentally and causes 2 points of intelligence score damage. Personality: '''Clarance deems his user to be his charge and will protect his charge even if that means urging them to flee by making them see things that aren't there. Actually he may occasionally make them see things just for laughs. May choose to appear in their vision as a human when talking to them. Occasionally tells Dad jokes. '''Speaks to: Speaks to inquisitive or treasure seeking characters such as: Omicron, Squid, Skylar, and Sanyu Voice: Some easy accent, Maybe Brit or Scot Quote: “Call me Clarance. Just think of me as your Guardian Angel, I'll look out for you kid. WATCH OUT! Hahaha! Just kidding. Relax kid you'll live longer.” Equipment Name: Alastoru Equipment Type: Ring Special: ' Trust Rank 1 – Remembered Haki:' Once per day the wielder may use armament Haki one rank higher than theirs without the DR bonus. However they take 4 damage per round they use it. (Draws blood from wielder like Nightblood but in a controlled and disciplined manor. The blood pours onto the wielders weapon as a conduit for Alastoru's abilities.) ' Trust Rank 2 – Remembered Strike:' Once per day the wield may use Devastating Strike one rank higher than their own. However they take 1/5th of whatever damage they deal with the attack. (Draws blood like Nightblood but in a controlled and disciplined manor. The blood pours onto the wielders weapon as a conduit for Alastoru's abilities.) Trust Rank 3 – Remembered Skill: '''Can increase the user's strength or dexterity by 1 point for every hp of blood sacrificed each round. '''Range: '''Depends on weapon used. '''Speaks to: Will only speak to Good characters who it deems to be honorable. Omicron, Skylar, Malcolm. Can speak when worn as a necklace but can only be used when worn on a finger. Personality: ' Contemplative and slow to trust, but incredibly loyal to the honorable man. Has outdated attitudes towards women. Has a thing for Lilly but would never admit it. '''Voice: '''Alastor '''Quote: '“Hmm” '''Weapon Name: '''Lilly '''Weapon Type: '''Chakram '''Special: Return: Always returns to the person who threw or a selected person. Intelligent Aim: Can only be thrown once per turn but can hit up to 4 times. Make one ranged attack roll and subtract an additional 2 from the result for each target after the first. Draws heat to from the user and the targets. For each throw roll 1d4 the result is the damage done to the user and all targets. Player Specific Future Utility: After getting used to the weapon Sanyu could gain bonuses by manipulating wind behind it and Squid could gain bonuses by throwing one of his tentacles with it. Omicron would be more resistant to the cold damage. Damage: '2d6 + Wis and Dex Mod + Cold Damage for that round. '''Range: ' 'Speaks to: '''Anyone who will listen. '''Personality: '''A gossip and a flirt. This possibly bisexual chakram has a crush on Alastoru. Makes lewd comments about the party and passers by and will sometimes harass the wielder to repeat said comments. '''Voice: '''Lewd Older Woman / Lilly / Mother Type '''Quotes: '“Oh my my, he does have a nice butt doesn't he. Hey, Squid, tell him I want to crack walnuts with his ass!” 'Notes: '''I have already thought of a way around the cold damage so know that one exists. Sanyu's Eye patch. Special: Sanyu takes a -5 to spot checks and a -2 to ranged shot while not using his scope, but gets a +5 bonus to spot and a +2 to ranged shot when using his scope due to his increased focus. '''Weapon Owner: '''Negi Springfield '''Weapon Name: '''Caduceus '''Weapon Type: '''Needle Gun '''Special: ' ' The Healing: '''As a standard action Negi may load and fire a selected medical concoction. When using the Caduceus on a non-hostile target. Roll a ranged shot vs a DC of 15+Armor+Size Modifier to defense. If successful roll a heal check vs the application DC in the case of poisons or the craft DC in the case of medicines. If successful apply the effect. ' The Hurting: '''As a standard action Negi may load and fire a selected medical concoction. When using the Caduceus on a hostile target. Roll a ranged shot vs their defense. If successful roll a heal check vs the application DC in the case of poisons or the craft DC in the case of medicines. If successful apply the effect.(Though in the case of poisons the target may still make a fortitude save to resist the effect.) '''The Sneaking: Negi may take a called shot penalty of -5 to deliver the shot without the target noticing. Damage: '1 '''Range: ' 50ft '''Ammo: '''Negi may select up to 10 shots of approved medicines/poisons. The selected shots must be on his sheet and selected before leaving the ship. '''Approved Ammo Types and House Rules: Poisons: ' '''All poisons are approved and take effect on the targets turn'. '''Sedatives: '''Strong Sedatives have a resist DC of 35. The effect is determined by how short the target falls of that DC. Below DC – Target is reduced in wakefulness by a single tier. If normal they are now fatigued, if fatigued → exhausted, if exhausted → asleep for 1 hour, if asleep for 1 hour → asleep for 1d6+2 hours. 5 Below DC – Target is reduced in wakefulness by two tiers. If normal they are now exhausted, if fatigued → asleep for 1 hour, if exhausted → asleep for 1d6+2 hours. ' 10Below DC – Target is reduced in wakefulness by three tiers. If normal they are now asleep for 1 hour, if fatigued → asleep for 1d6+2 hours. 15 Below DC – Target is reduced in wakefulness to the lowest tier, asleep for 1d6+2 hours. '''Other Poisons: '''Other poisons have their normal resist DCs. '''Medicines: ''' '''All medicines referred to as potions do not exist in game. The approved medicines take effect on the target's turn.